


Not the last time

by MorganaLS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Men Crying, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I know it's not a right thing for (in) me. Sibling incest always has wicked taste of sin, but after years in SPN fandom it feels... natural (?) Anyway I've read "The Lure of The Familiar" by EnInkahootz and just couldn't stop myself.





	Not the last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lure of The Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259794) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 




End file.
